The Return Of River Song
by FanGirlEmma
Summary: He scooted over to the front doors and opened them. "Hello Sweetie." Professor River Song of Archaeology said. The Doctor didn't notice a man a few feet behind her walking off smiling. River's Back After The Events Of The Library!


**The Return of River Song**

**Cardiff 47nd Century**

The Doctor was tired. He isn't usually tired, he had sent Clara off to bed earlier and now its his turn. He was in the control room and was about to go to his bedroom near the center of the TARDIS when there was a knock at the door.

"What?" The Doctor said to himself. He scooted over to the front doors and opened them. And he got the shock of his life.

"Hello Sweetie." Professor River Song of Archaeology said, with her blond curls more curly then ever. The Doctor didn't notice a man a few feet behind her walking off smiling.

"River! B..But your dead! You should be in the Library data core! H...How... hmmmmm." The Doctor groaned as River kissed him.

She put her hands at the back of his neck pulling him closer. He put a hand of her waist and the other in her hair. Oh, how he loved her hair. He dragged River in to the TARDIS and slammed her back against the doors to close them which earned The Doctor a moan from the back of Rivers throat. She pushed him backwards towards the console until his back was against it. He turned around and River sat on the console. She wrapped her legs loosely around the Doctor waist._  
_

"I thought you said this ain't a snog box Doctor." Said Clara from the top of the stairs. "Professor Song?" The Doctor pulled away from River as soon as he heard Clara and put his forehead against Rivers.

"Hello Clara." River answered while she hopped to her feet.

"B...But your dead, aren't you?" Clara asked as she poked River in the shoulder.

"That's what i'm thinking.." Muttered The Doctor. River scooted over to The Doctor and said:

"Sweetie? I'm as real as real can get, trust me." She took one of his hands and placed it over her right heart.

"Okay." The Doctor replied with a smile.

"Wait... So you _were_ dead?" Clara asked confused.

"Yes, but i'll explain it all tomorrow i'm really tired right now.." River replied rubbing her forehead.

"Alright, Doctor i'm going back to bed. Night!" Clara said going back to bed.

"Night Clara!" The Doctor shouted down the hall.

"Goodnight Sweetie." River said to The Doctor tiredly while walking down the corridor to their bedroom .

"Who says i'm not going with you!" He said chasing after her.

* * *

Clara woke up a bit early, eager to learn more about the mysterious River song that she only met once. She walked to the console and started stroking her.

"You really like her don't you?" Clara asked the TARDIS. She hummed in response. The TARDIS doesn't have much of a grudge towards Clara anymore now that she knows who the Impossible girl is. Clara could hear The Doctor and River shouting down the corridor.

"Jack! Captain Jack Harkness?! What's he got to do with this?!" Questioned The Doctor rather loud.

"Yes Sweetie, Jack Harkness! Why are you so annoyed about him!"

"Well he works for Torchwood which really annoyed me in my last regeneration, He can't die because of Rose and the heart of the TARDIS nonsense and he flirts with every pretty woman he sees!" Exclaimed The Doctor.

"Don't worry about it honey! I'm just going to explain how I got out of the Library okay!" River said to the child she calls a husband.

"Fine" The Doctor muttered.

As The Doctor and River strolled into the the console room, Clara was leaning against the console waiting for the two of them to get here.

"About time you to got here, you take forever!" Complained Clara

"Oi!" Shouted The Doctor blushing.

"Clara when you haven't seen your husband in 6 years, your bound to do something naughty." River said with a wink. The Doctor blushed more red.

"Anyway... you gonna explain now?" said Clara.

"Alright. Follow me." said River walking down the many corridors of the TARDIS. The Doctor and Clara did as they were told and followed. They reached a living and all took a seat.

"Okay, So heres what happened..."

_~~~~~~~~~~[FLASHBACK]~~~~~~~~~~_

___A pool of flesh started pouring out of a tube into a huge tub taking the form of River Song. She gasps pull her self up breathing heavily. A man is immediately at her side calming her._

___Theres a man whos never gonna let us down. And not even an army can get in the way. He's the last of his kind. He looks young but hes lived for hundreds and hundreds of years.____ In the future in new new Earth hes called The Face Of Boe. _He has a name but the people of our world know him better...as Captain Jack Harkness.

___"Hey, Hey its okay your back, its not the Library anymore, your free."_

___"What, who, how... oh my god.." whimpered River "Jack?"_

___"Dr. Song."_

___"What...How did you know i was here?" Said River_

___"Rumors were going round that the Doctor was dead, murdered. I read his file."Explained Jack. It said:_

**The Eleventh Doctor**

**Age: 1619**

**Gender: Male**

**Species: Time Lord**

**Planet: Gallifray**

**Parents: Unknown**

**Galactic Co-Ordinates: Unknown**

**Whereabouts: Unknown**

**Arch Enemy: Daleks**

**Spouse: River Song**

**Job: Champion of Law and Order**

**Health Status: Dead, Murdered**

**Death Date and Time: 22/04/2011 - 5:02 pm**

**Death Location: Earth, North America, Lake Silencio, Utah**

**Murderer: Melody Pond**

___"His Murderer is Melody Pond. So I read her file and there was a picture of you." Said Jack. Melody's File said._

**Melody Pond**

**Age: Unknown**

**Gender: Female**

**Species: Human + Time Lord**

**Planet: Unknown**

**Parents: Amy and Rory Williams**

**Galactic Co-Ordinates: Unknown**

**Whereabouts: Unknown**

**Spouse: Unknown**

**Job: Unknown**

**Health Status: Missing**

_"There was a picture of you so I searched River Song."_ _Her file said:_

**River Song**

**Regeneration: Forth**

**Age: Unknown**

**Gender: Female**

**Species: Human + Time Lord**

**Planet: Unknown**

**Parents: Amy and Rory Williams**

**Galactic Co-Ordinates: Unknown**

**Whereabouts: The Library**

**Spouse: The Doctor**

**Job: Archaeology**

**Health Status: Trapped**

_"Your married to the Doctor. And your heath status was trapped. So I looked deeper." It said_

_Professor River Song was trapped on a Planet called The Library. She sacrificed herself to save 4022 people. She hooked herself up the Library mainframe and gave her memory space to CAL-Charlotte Abigail Lux so CAL can upload the 4022 back to reality. CAL downloaded the people to save them from the Library threat, the Vashta Nerada. They were born in the books and inhabited the shadows. The tenth Doctor downloaded River Song to the Mainframe to save her.  
_

_"You sacrificed yourself to save the tenth Doctor and 4022 people. Then he saved you. The Doctor told me about what happened and that he loves a misses you a lot. He even left that girl Clara home for 6 months after Trenzalore before going back to her."River shot him a worried look._

_"You still haven't told me why your here."_

_"Yes, I'm getting to that." Said Jack. "After I read your file, My team heard about a revolution with humans and flesh so we had to melt them all.. That reminds me you'll need this." He says injecting a needle in her arm._

_"What is that?" River asked while Jack is rubbing her arm. _

_"Its a stabilizer."  
_

_"For what?"_

_"You, Your flesh."_

_"Flesh?!"_

_"Don't worry you won't melt, this stabilized you. But it will wear off. You will need the TARDIS to stabilize you properly."_

_"Alright, finish your story."_

_"Oh right, yes well, after we melted the flesh I "borrowed" a sample and thought 'The Doctor and River must be really upset being separated now' so i came to the Library used the sample in the data core but found out i needed some of your living DNA."_

_"How did you get it?"_

_"Well, I used my Vortex manipulator to get to Ledworth 51st century and went to your house. Remember seeing me two days before you went to the Library. I took a sample of your hair from your brush when you wern't looking and I took some of your blood."  
_

_"So that's why you needed my blood, i asked you why but you just said spoilers.."_

_"Yes, So after that I teleported back to the Library and the computer the DNA samples and here we are."_

_"Okay are you going to help me find the Doctor?"_

_"Yes look in __Cardiff 47th century, I think he went there in his Eleventh face once after he had done Trenzalore to fuel the old girl up."_

_"Ok."_

_"No problem."_

_"Jack.., Thank you." Said River and Jack just smiled then teleported away. River took her Vortex manipulator out of her pocket and set the Co-ordinates for Cardiff 47th century. she saw the TARDIS and ran like her life was at stake to the doors and knocked..._

* * *

"Wow..You do get around don't you Doctor." Said Clara but everyone ignored her.

"River..." Says the Doctor

"Yes..." Says River. Before River even noticed she was being dragged out of the Library and into the Sick Bay with Clara staggering behind them. "Where are we going!?" laughed River.

"To get you stabilized, I am NOT going to loose you again!" shouted the Doctor. As soon as he opened the door to the sick bay he immediately sat his wife on the chair and got out tablets a glass of water and a syringe with a pale green liquid inside.

"Here swallow these tablets, don't chew." Said the Doctor pulling out a screen from next to the cupboard. River did as she was asked.

"God that tasted terrible, they should make flav-OW DOCTOR!" Yelled River as the Doctor injected the green liquid in her arm.

"Don't worry! You're stabilized now, you can't melt." Said the Doctor with a sign of relief.

"So that means shes back, back to her humany self?" Questioned Clara

"Yeah..." Answered the Doctor looking at River as she smiled. clara noticed this and said:

"I'll just leave you two alone.." she said exiting the room.

"I bloody love you!" Said River jumping out of the seat and hugging the Doctor.

"I love you two." And with that he was kissing her. A kiss of sorrow, love, happiness and passion.

* * *

Hope You Enjoyed! Reviews Are Loved! -Emma xxx


End file.
